Many companies use online advertising networks to advertise to users. Online advertising networks communicate advertisement opportunities to third parties. Advertisement opportunities occur when devices view content on a content publisher's website. Advertising networks seek to efficiently match advertisement opportunities with advertisers who wish to advertise to a particular user.
Advertisement bidding exchanges facilitate the matching of advertisers with advertisement opportunities. Some advertisement bidding networks cannot efficiently reach all advertisers who may wish to advertise on a particular publisher's website or to a particular user. Attempting to reach more advertisers or advertisement agencies slows down the network and introduces a higher failure rate in the communication of bid requests.